grasping_evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Divine Art Chant
In Truth Cultivation World, spirit sense could be used to sense, concoct pills, craft items, but it couldn’t inflict direct and heavy damage on the enemy. However, once the ‘Divine Art Chant’ was completely cultivated, a single thought could turn the world upside down, shatter the firmament, murder immortals and kill without shedding blood. Eight Arts First Art : Falsifying Art It uses the strength of one’s spirit sense to conceal the physique, cultivation and face. Anyone with a higher realm of spirit sense than the caster would be able to see through the concealment but anyone with lower realm of spirit sense would be unable to do so. It was very useful in killing and fleeing, but the cultivator of such art also required the consumption of an ancient spirit grass named ‘Spirit Refining Grass’ that had already been lost over the years. Only its medicinal energy could allow one’s spirit sense to obtain the ability to conceal. Second Art : Defence Art It could allow one to use the spirit sense to form a shield. The endurance of the shield depended on the strength of the spirit sense. This art is used to keep the caster alive. However, there was a disadvantage in using this shield. It would discharge most of the strength in the spirit sense. If the user of the art wasn’t strong enough, it would take him a long while before he could use it again for the second time. Yet, cultivating such an art would also require devouring the vessel spirit of a defensive magical treasure. Third Art : Body Art One could condense two types of incarnations using the spirit sense. The first type was the incarnation of a false body. The incarnation of false body could live up to a day or more but would last longer as the magical power improved. It could also increase the number of incarnations but the biggest disadvantage was that the incarnation had zero magical power. The second type was condensing the incarnation of the true self. Only a small number of Void Fragmentation old devils could condense an incarnation of themselves. In Truth Cultivation World, there were different categories of incarnations.There were fire incarnation, frost incarnation, lightning incarnation, sacrificial incarnation and many more. As for the incarnation of Body Art, it was called Soul Incarnation Chant. The name of the art originated from the nature of the art. Soul Incarnation Chant was related to sacrificing one’s soul. It was easy to sacrifice the soul to produce an incarnation but it would be detrimental to oneself.It required the person to sacrifice half of the three spiritual, and physical souls to produce the incarnation. Origin This divine chant consists of eight arts. During the ancient time, Immortal Emperor Tai Chang who was in the Emperor Heaven had a famous technique that consisted of eight arts. Anyone who cultivates his art could achieve daily advancement in spirit sense. It can be used to attack, defend, live and killCategory:Techniques